


It's Elementary, dear Tony!

by Destinyawakened



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to Roleplay, but Bruce has a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Elementary, dear Tony!

"So, I'm bored," Tony says as he saunters into the Bat Cave. He's out of Iron Man apparel, just dressed in a casual pair of jeans and long black shirt.

Bruce remains obsessed with his computer. Tony sees that the Joker's at it again. (Oh My God, So Boring! Why Bruce hasn't just put a bullet in his brain is beyond Tony's comprehension. He *would* do it himself, for Bruce, as a gift, but he doesn't think Bruce would appreciate that much.

"I'm bored and this, this madness that you're dealing with is boring, so, you need to entertain me."

Bruce looks up for a split second, raising and eyebrow. "I need to entertain you?" he asks, almost annoyed. It wasn't unusual for Tony to complain like this, but this seemed different. Tony smiles at him, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"I come out here to see you and all you do is just sit there at the computer all day; the least you can do is give me an hour of your time," Tony sighs, pouting. Bruce hits the save button on his work and then turns to face Tony, arms folded over his chest.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to play a game."

"I don't have time for games."

"A role-play game. I think we should play Sherlock Holmes."

Tony grins. He knows he now has Bruce's attention.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Bruce questions, curiously.

"Yes. You've seen that new movie trailer, right?" Tony asks.

Bruce nods, vaguely aware of what Tony's rambling on about.

"Holmes and Watson are so gay for each other in that. I think we should role-play that," Tony explains. "See, I can be Holmes and you can be Watson..."

"Excuse me?"

"You Watson, me Holmes. We can solve the Mystery of Who Stole Bruce Wayne's Sense of Fun. Was it Clark? The Joker? The Commish? Or was it The Batman?"

"I'm still confused on why you think you'd be Sherlock Holmes." Bruce raises from his chair. He heads off to his Trophy Room.

Tony starts after him, explaining his reasons. "You said you saw the trailer! Clearly you should have seen how dashing Holmes was! And it's perfectly obvious that I look more like him!"

"You're an idiot. I am the World's Greatest Detective. _I_ get to be Holmes."

Bruce enters in a pin code to the vault. He motions for Tony to walk in. Tony raises his eyebrow -- and then he gasps. _Motherfucker_.

Above the collection of first edition Sherlock Holmes novels is a picture. A god damn picture of the old Elastic Man, Ralph, and Bruce, dressed up as the god damn Batman with Robin (but it must've been Jason, cause those weren't Dick's legs, and that's not Tim's costume). And standing next to them? Yeah. That's right. An old guy, a tall, thin, old guy smoking a pipe.

"No _fucking_ way."

"I'm Sherlock."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"You get to be Watson."

"He's not real."

"No, he is. I've worked with him. He's, well, more awesome than me."

Tony is pouting, arms folded over his chest as he just stares at the picture. "You."

Bruce is smug, so smug that Tony feels the urge the kiss the damn smile off his face. "Still want to play Sherlock Holmes?"

"No," Tony says, grumpy; "You ruin all my fun."

"I think we have a new case. Sherlock Holmes and Who Stole Tony Stark's Chutzpah." Bruce struts across the vault and backs Tony up against the wall.

"Shut up, Wayne," Tony says, back hitting the wall. He looks to Bruce with annoyance. "We'll just find something else. I will not play Watson."

"Was it Sherlock who stole it?" Bruce asks in between kissing Tony's neck. "And by Sherlock, I mean me." Just then Bruce hits _that_ spot that makes him gasp.

Tony struggles to catch his breath, trying his hardest to push Bruce off; he wasn't going to be easily distracted, he was serious about this and it just wasn't fair... Oh, who was Tony kidding? Bruce was so Holmes and Tony was definitely Watson. Tony sighs, placing either hand on Bruce's face and kissing him hard. "Fine," he says between breaths, admitting defeat.

"Excellent, Dr. Watson."

"Fuck you, Holmes," Tony whispers against Bruce's lips. "Fuck you."

And then they have hot, hot man sex.


End file.
